


Supernatural One-shots

by SpicasLight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Gabirel / Sam Winchester One Shot, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicasLight/pseuds/SpicasLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random one shots of Supernatural.<br/>----<br/>Including:<br/>-Destiel/Sabriel Moments<br/>-Brotherly Moments<br/>-Funny Moments<br/>-Cute Moments<br/>-Angst Moments<br/>-And other Supernatural Moments<br/>-----<br/>Most ideas taken from Tumblr posts cause I'm not creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Toaster Experience

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked looking up from his laptop, his eyebrows clenched together in confusion as he looked around the library of the bunker. "Where's Cas?"

The younger Winchester hadn't seen the ex-angel much that day. Typically the newly-turned-human Castiel would stay around the two brothers (well mostly around Dean) to try to figure out human characteristics by watching their every move. Sure it was creepy but in a way it was flattering. Out of all the normal humans he could pick to observe, he chose the two brothers who lived the most abnormal lives.

Castiel followed the two everywhere. Whether it be to their rooms or to the bathroom, it didn't matter. Cas was always following closely behind. Observing them. So when the younger Winchester noticed the blue-eyed humans presence was missing, he got slightly concerned.

"In the kitchen making toast." Dean replied nonchalantly as he continued to play something on his phone.

Sam relaxed slightly and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Since when did Cas learn how to make toast?"

"Since I told him how to."

"Oh." Sam simply said before turning his attention back to his laptop, only to look back up at Dean, seeming to remember something. "You did tell him that the toast pops up when it's done right?"

Dean looked up from his phone. "Of course I told him. Why wouldn't I?" He questioned turning his attention back to his phone. "At least I think I did..."

Sam sighed and shook his head before responding. Sometimes his brother could be such a dummy. "Shouldn't you at least tell him that it pops out?" He asked. "You know, so he'll expect it."

Dean shook his head. "Nah. If I did tell him, I'm sure he'll figure it out on his own."

"Dean I really think you shou-"

Sam's sentence was cut short as an inhuman screech echoed through the bunker coming from the kitchen. Dean looked up from his phone, his eyebrows clenched in confusion as he looked at an equally confused Sam.

"Stay here." The older Winchester ordered to the younger quietly before jumping up from his chair. He grabbed his gun off the table and made his way toward the kitchen.

He knew that a gun wasn't necessary. It wasn't like he was going to walk in and be greeted with a demon or anything. After all, they were protected from every supernatural creature know to hunters while they were inside the bunker. But one can never be too careful especially in their line of work. Plus with their luck, he could be walking in on a creature no one knew how to ward against and/or existed attacking Cas.

With that in mind, Dean quickened his pace toward the kitchen. As he neared the opening, he raised his gun, though he kept his finger off of the trigger, and quickly entered the kitchen.

For a second Dean didn't see anything wrong. There were no demons or other creatures standing around. The only out of place thing was Cas, who was laying on the floor. He was laying on his side with his arms wrapped around his knees hugging them to his chest. Beside him was a piece of toast that looked like it was thrown on the floor.

"Uh...." Dean pushed the safety on on his gun before he lowered it. "Cas? Buddy? You okay?" The green-eyed Winchester asked quietly, confusion and concern laced in his voice.

Cas looked up at Dean from his position on the floor, his eyes were wide in what looked like terror. They both stayed silent for a long time, just staring at each other, long enough to where Dean thought about just leaving the ex-angel lying on the floor.

"Dean? Is everything alright?" Sam asked quietly as he crept in next to Dean. His head tilted to the side as he looked down at the blue-eyed man. "What happened?"

Before Dean could give his response, Castiel whispered out. "You didn't tell me they flew out...."

Sam couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped from his lips as he took in the sight before him. "I knew you'd forget to tell him." The younger Winchester boasted.

"Shut up Sammy and help me get him up." Dean grumbled as he walked over to Cas. "Come on, buddy. Easy does it." He coaxed as his brother help him lift Castiel to his feet.

"There we go. You're alright now. The big bad piece of toast ain't gonna hurt you." Dean said with a small chuckle of amusement after he managed to get Castiel off the floor and out of the kitchen, into the bunkers library.

The ex-angel turned his head to look at the green eyed hunter, his head was tilted to the side.

"What?" Dean asked looking at Cas, his eyebrows clenched together in confusion.

"You didn't tell me they flew out..."

"Yeah. I know! I'm sorry!" The older Winchester growled out in annoyance. He was getting real tired of hearing about how he 'forgot to tell Cas that the toast popped out.' He let go of Cas and sat back down in his seat.

"Why didn't you tell me it would fly out?" Castiel asked as he took a seat in one of the chairs right next to Dean.

"Because I didn't think it was important at the time!"

"Why did you think that that wasn't important information?"

"Because I just didn't!"

"That's not an answer, Dean."

"Guys! Quiet down and quit fighting like an old married couple." Sam cut in with a sigh, rubbing the temples of his head with his fingers. All their yelling and fighting was giving him a headache. "I'm trying to find us a hunt and I can't concentrate with you two having a lover's quarrel."

"Shut up Sammy! We're not fighting like an old married couple!" Dean said, glaring at Sam with his arms crossed. "And we're definitely not having a 'lovers quarrel'!"

"Sure you aren't." Sam replied quietly with a slight amused smile.

Soon everything fell into a peaceful silence as Sam continued to look for a new case, Dean silently playing on his phone, and with Cas quietly sitting between the two brothers. Dean occasionally glanced over at the ex-angels noticing that his eyebrows were still clenched together in confusion and he was staring off into space like he was trying to figure out the answer to life.

"You okay Cas?" Dean asked looking at Cas. It was his turn to now clench his eyebrows in confusion.

Castiel turned his head to look at Dean, his look of confusion never leaving his face as he tilted his head to the side.

"You didn't tell me they flew out..."

"Oh my god Cas! Drop it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumbler Post:
> 
> What I want from Supernatural Season 11.
> 
> For Sam and Dean to be in a sewer system running away from some monster when all of a sudden Sam trips and falls. Sam looks back to see what he tripped over and there it is: His shoe.

"Dean! Run faster!" Sam called out behind him as he ran through the sewer system. He reached up and wiped away sweat from his forehead that was dripping into his eyes causing them to burn and his vision to blur only slightly.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Dean replied in a distressful tone. "Some of us don't go out running every day! Though after this, I might consider it!"

They had found a case in Black Rock, Buffalo, involving an Arachne in the sewers. Though they typically never visited the same place twice, the two brothers thought it was safe to return to seeing that they had done one case there years ago. Plus, it was going to be an easy hunt. Find the Arachne, behead it, and done. Easy peasy lemon squeezy. The only problem was that it wasn't.  
When they found the creature they had a plan, sneak up behind it and chop off its big head. It sounded easy enough, though mostly everything does till you actually put the plan in action.

They thought the Arachne would be sleeping or distracted enough to not notice them. What they didn't expect was the creature to be fully prepared and awake and awaiting their arrival. So the two brothers went with plan B. Run like hell and don't look back.

Sam managed to roll his eyes at Dean's comment before he suddenly tripped, landing hard against the ground, causing his machete knock out of his hand and slide across the sewers floor just out of reach.

“Damn it.” The younger Winchester muttered pushing himself up off the ground with the help of his older brother who had ran to his side when he saw the younger trip and fall. Though before Dean could help his brother all the way up the Arachne slammed one of its long legs against the him, pushing the older Winchester hard against the wall.

The Arachne moved toward Dean, it’s tongue slid out of its mouth, licking Deans face with hunger before opening its mouth wide showing a layer of sharp teeth and pincers. “You need a tic-tac.” The older Winchester said, his face twisting with disgust.

“Dean!” Sam called quickly standing the rest of the way up to help his brother. "Hold on!" Sam yelled quickly grabbed the machete off the ground. The Arachne glared at Dean, preparing to attack, but in one swift motion, Sam sliced the Arachne's head clean off its body. The head rolled off to the side and the body fell limp to the ground. Dean slid down the wall, landing on the concrete floor with a huff of grunt.

"You okay?" Sam asked, dropping the bloodied machete as he leaned against the wall next to Dean, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah." Dean answered slowly standing up, wincing slightly in pain.

Once his breathing evened out, Sam looked back to see what he tripped over. He could barely make out the outline though it looked like...Then it clicked. Black Rock, Buffalo. The last time they were here was to get the lucky rabbits foot back from Bela and that’s when... "Uh, Dean." Sam said, his voice was slightly shaky and his eyes were wide in surprise.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Dean asked, concerned was laced through his voice as he noticed the change in Sam's voice and his widened eyes. The older Winchester quickly grabbed the machete Sam dropped and look around the sewers from where he stood, looking for an enemy.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. It just...Look what I tripped over." Sam responded pointing toward the object that tripped him.

Dean looked toward Sam, his tilted his head slightly to the side and his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, a trait he subconsciously picked up from Cas. His gaze followed to where his younger brother was pointing seeing what his brother was surprised about.

"Okay?" Dean said looking back and forth between the object and his younger brother.

“Dean, don’t you remember?” Sam asked looking at his brother, his eyebrows raised in slight amusement. “The last time we were in Black Rock, Buffalo?”  
“Yeah. We were trying to get that cursed ‘lucky’ rabbits foot back from Bela before you ended up dying.” Dean said crossing his arms. “What does that have to do with….” The older Winchester trailed off, remembering something as he stared at the object. “Wait…Is that?”

"Yeah..." Sam confirmed staring in awe at the old, dirty, and torn up, left shoe before speaking again with a childish grin. "I found my shoe!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best one shot I could have wrote, but I needed to add a new chapter.


End file.
